Traditional techniques for manufacturing cobalt chrome components of complex shapes involve casting and/or metal injection molding methods. While a desire to forge such complex shapes using cobalt chrome materials has existed, the plastic deformation characteristics of cobalt chrome have proven problematic. Cast and metal injection formed cobalt chrome components tend to have less strength than a similarly sized and shaped forged cobalt chrome component.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to manufacture complex components, such as femoral knee implants, using a suitable cobalt chrome forging technique.